Body Swap, Becker and Connor
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker and Connor swap bodies. Inspired by "In Your Shoes," written for team fest on Primeval Denial, in which prompt was, "Abby and Jess body swap. The girls spend a day in each other's shoes, literally." Not directly a sequel, though.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Body Swap: Becker and Connor, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen, mild language and situations

Spoilers: Series 4,5: spoilers for Series 4 school detention episode, Series 5 beetle lockdown of ARC episode, and maybe others.

Disclaimer: Only for fun, nothing made as I don't own primeval or the characters.

Description: Becker and Connor swap bodies.

Author's Note: Inspired by "In Your Shoes," written for team fest on Primeval Denial, when Dreamer 98 prompted: 'Abby and Jess body swap. The girls spend a day in each other's shoes, literally.' Not a sequel to that story. B/J not a couple as this begins. There isn't much explanation about how it happened. Becker/Jess slant, of course, but plenty of Abby/Connor too.

910 Words, this chapter

Chapter One, Body Swap: Becker and Connor

Becker woke up, quickly realizing two things: he wasn't in his own bed, and someone lay beside him. He looked over and screamed, jumping out of bed.

Abby Maitland jerked awake. "What? What's wrong?"

Becker stood beside the bed, in shock. "Abby, what the hell?"

Abby looked super confused. "What do you mean?" She reached out to touch him, but he backed away.

"Abby, why the hell are we in bed? Together?"

Abby's confusion turned to fear. "What? Why wouldn't we be?"

Becker stood there, hoping to God they had been only sleeping. What was going on? He'd never sleep with Abby, cheating on Connor. Never. Then Abby said something that made the situation worse.

"Tell me what's wrong, Connor."

He stared at her. "_Connor_?"

Just then, Jess burst into the room, wearing a skimpy little nightie. Becker couldn't help but stare, even in his panic. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Who screamed?"

"Connor did. Something's wrong with him."

Becker stared at the ladies. Jess didn't seem surprised to see Becker standing in nothing but shorts next to Abby's bed. "Jess, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, Connor."

"Stop calling me Connor!" he screamed.

The women looked at each other. "OK," said Abby calmly, almost patronizingly. "What should we call you?"

He just stared, and shook his head. "You're both crazy. I"m Becker. Becker, got it?"

The womens' eyes popped open, and so did their mouths. Abby tried to take his hand, but he pulled away, retreating behind Jess.

Abby sighed, and brought a mirror, giving it to Jess. "Look into it. Go on," said Abby gently.

Jess held it and Becker looked. He gasped. He was looking into the face of Connor Temple.

"See?" asked Jess. "You're Connor." She smiled sweetly, but looked frightened.

"Talk to me Conn," said Abby.

Becker's head was reeling. The women kept trying to talk to him, and convince him that he was fine.

"Stop!" he yelled. "Just stop! I'm not fine! I'm not Connor, I'm Becker."

Abby frowned.

"Maybe we should call someone," said Jess. "Get a doctor."

Becker chuckled, but with fear and disbelief. "This is not happening. I'm not in Temple's body. I'm having a dream, the weirdest, strangest, dumbest dream I've ever had."

Abby looked to Jess, but she shrugged. They didn't know what to do.

"Temple. I need to talk to Temple," he said. "I need my phone." He started looking around, realizing nothing was his. "I need a phone!"

"Calm down, Conn..." began Jess, but she stopped when he glared at her. "I'm sorry, but you look and sound like Connor."

"I'm not, Jess."

She frowned.

"Look. The first day we met, we were the only two at the ARC," he said. "You teased me about Matt, remember?"

She frowned, staring at him. It couldn't be.

"Abby, you and I didn't get off to a great start. You stopped me from shooting that injured dracorex and even made me find dinosaur transport."

Abby looked at Jess. "That's...right."

Becker looked to one lady, then the other. "I'm Becker. I swear, I'm Becker." He turned to Jess. "You fell asleep on my shoulder after we ate Chinese. I carried you around the ARC after that beetle bit you. I held you in a car until you passed out." He laughed. "You said I had lovely hair."

Jess' mouth dropped open, and she felt ill. "Abby...is it possible?"

"No, it isn't," said Abby, but she felt far less sure.

Becker sighed, losing patience. "It is possible, Abigail! I'm bloody living how possible it is!"

Abby felt a weird shudder down her back. He had Connor's voice, his body, but he wasn't acting or speaking right. He didn't feel like Connor.

"If...you're Becker," said Jess. "Where's Connor?"

Connor was sound asleep when the phone woke him up. "Abs...the phone," he mumbled. "Get the phone. Abby?"

He rolled over, groaning, and fumbled around for it. Finally, he found the phone, and answered. "Ello?"

"Connor! What the hell took you so long?"

"Becker? Why are you yelling?"

"Sheez. You don't even know, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Temple, shut up, and look in a mirror."

"What are you raving about?"

"Temple..." Becker began to say, then there was a commotion, and another voice took over, "Connor?"

"Abby? Where are you? Why are you with Becker?"

"Oh, my God," said Abby. "He does talk like Connor!"

"Of course I do! What?" asked a very confused Connor.

Now there was another voice, Jess.' "Do what they say, Connor."

Connor grumbled, fell out of bed, and cursed as he walked to the bathroom in the dark. Only, the bathroom wasn't there.

"I'm really hung over," he mumble. "Only I don't remember drinking." He kept feeling around in the dark, finally falling into a doorway, and nearly into the toilet.

"What's going on? Who moved everything?" he asked, as he tried to find a light. He finally found it, and turned it on. Groggy and confused, he looked into the mirror.

And screamed.

The mirror reflected not Connor, but Captain Becker. "What the hell!"

"That's what I've been asking," said Connor's voice through the phone.

"What?"

"Connor, somehow we switched, you're me and I'm you. Fix it!"

"Fix it? I don't know what 'it' is!"

"Connor stay there," said Abby. "We're coming over."

"Right," answered Connor, still staring at Becker's reflection.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

688 Words, this chapter. Sorry, it's short.

Chapter Two, Body Swap: Becker and Connor

Half an hour later, Jess, Abby and 'Connor Temple' walked into Becker's flat. The men stared at each other in disbelief.

"Dude, you're in my body!"

"No joking, Connor," said Becker. "How? What happened?"

"I have no clue," said Connor, walking around Becker and looking over his body.

"Stop that, Temple. You're creeping me out."

Connor, in Becker's body, smiled. "Sorry, but how often do you get a chance to scrutinize how you look?"

Becker grabbed Connor. "We have a lot more to worry about than how fit your body is!"

"Please don't break my fiance," said Abby.

Connor's mouth popped open. "You're engaged?" asked Becker.

Connor, with Becker's head, nodded.

"I guess you really have swapped," said Jess.

Becker nodded. So did Connor.

"This is weird," said Abby.

"Fix it," ordered Becker to his own body.

Connor laughed. "How? I still don't know what happened?"

"Obviously, you did something," said Becker.

"Me?"

"Yes, Connor. I don't see any other geniuses with a fairly bad track record around here."

"Connor," asked Jess cautiously, "Did you do anything?"

"No!"

"Did anything strange happen to either of you?" asked Abby.

The men both scoffed. "It's a weird day if something strange doesn't happen," said Becker. Connor nodded.

"Well, I guess it has to be connected to the ARC and our normal everyday weirdness," said Jess. "Let's go in."

"At 4 o'clock in the morning?" asked Connor.

"It is a tad early, I guess," said Jess.

Becker, in Connor's body, sighed. "Lets...try to get some sleep. You guys can bunk here for a few hours."

They all agreed. Connor, with Becker's arm, draped it around Abby, getting a weird glance at first. Then she smiled. He moved her toward the bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Becker.

"Going to bed, mate."

"Not with my body, you aren't."

Connor stared. "Seriously? Becker, she's my fiancee."

"Don't care. You're in my body."

Abby frowned. "He may have a point Connor."

"Abby, I don't care that I'm in his body. I still love you. It's still me."

Becker shook his head. "My body, my DNA, my...You don't want to get her pregnant with my body, do you?"

"Ew..." said Jess.

Connor stared at Abby. "Oh. I...hadn't thought about that."

Abby nodded. "No offense to either of you, but I think I should sleep alone, til we get this sorted."

Connor nodded, but hugged her close. "I'm still kissing you, though," he said, kissing Abby.

Jess frowned and turned away. Seeing Becker kiss Abby was a little too much, even if she knew it wasn't really him.

Becker felt the same way apparently. He turned away too, catching Jess' eye. He smiled. "Weird night, huh?"

She chuckled, and nodded.

"You and Abby take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch, Connor can have the floor."

"Hey! Technically, and legally, I'm you," said Connor to Becker. "So, this is my flat, right?"

Becker growled.

"Wow. I've never seen your body be that menacing before," said Jess to Connor.

Abby giggled. "I guess you can't squash innate Becker-ness."

Becker was not happy. "Get some sleep," he grumbled. "Connor, floor."

Connor sighed, drooped Becker's head, and followed Becker into his living room.

Becker laid on the sofa. Connor curled up in the chair. "I'm not sleeping on the floor."

Becker snorted, and rolled over. A few minutes later, he felt a soft touch on his arm. He turned to see Jess, holding a few blankets and pillows..

"Hope you don't mind, I rummaged through your closets, looking for these."

Becker sighed with a laugh. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me smile on even my worst nights?"

She blushed and laughed. She spread the blanket over him, and pushed a pillow under his head.

"Thanks," he said, with a genuine smile.

She smiled back, and kissed his forehead, Connor's forehead. It was really strange. She headed back to Abby, but threw a pillow and blanket at Becker's body first.

"He gets tucked in," Connor grumbled. "I guess her crush isn't skin-deep."

Becker smiled.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1155 Words, this chapter. Spoilers for season 4/5 episodes in this chapter.

Chapter Three, Body Swap: Becker and Connor 

Becker hadn't slept. He heard snoring, so apparently Connor had.

"They both seem to be taking this well," whispered a soft voice.

Becker looked up to see Jess, dressed in a robe, holding a cup. "Hope you don't mind," she said. "I made coffee."

He smiled, and pulled himself up. "Not at all. I wouldn't mind a cup."

She smiled and nodded, returning to the kitchen, where he joined her. She poured. "Weird night," she said, handing him a cup.

"Very," he said, sipping. He smiled. "Non-soldiers make better coffee."

She giggled. "You do tend to make it strong."

He laughed. He saw her staring at his face, then blush. "Sorry," she said, blushing more.

"It's OK, Jess. I'd be making weird faces too." He sighed. "I need my own face back. Let's wake the others."

"I already woke Abby. I was about to wake you two when you stirred."

He nodded. "I would rudely wake Connor, but it's my body. I don't want to mess with it too much."

Jess laughed. "You wouldn't do anything that would leave a mark."

He raised Connor's eyebrow, and Jess felt a sudden rush. He _was_ still Becker. "You think too highly of me, Jess."

She giggled. She saw Abby through the doorway, walk up to the sleeping form of Becker, and jump on him.

"Good morning!"

Connor smiled. "Morning."

Abby stared at his face, Becker's.

Connor smirked. "No morning kiss?" he asked.

Abby looked at him, at Becker's face. "I...it's just strange, uh...Connor. Sorry."

Connor frowned, with Becker's mouth. "I hate being you, Becker."

Becker chuckled slightly. "Back at you," he said. "I'm going to get dressed."

"You're taller than me," said Connor. "Nothing's going to fit."

Becker groaned.

"I brought some stuff last night, Becker," said Abby, pointing to a duffle bag.

"Great, Connor style," he said, taking the bag. A few minutes later, he came out of his bedroom.

"This isn't going to work," he said, wearing faded jeans, a long sleeve blue shirt, and a Dr. Who t-shirt.

The girls couldn't help but giggle. Connor laughed. "You look awesome, very handsome."

Becker groaned. "I can't show up like this. It's not dignified. My men will laugh."

"Actually, they're my men."

Becker suddenly tensed Connor's body, and made it look taller and more fierce. He jutted a finger out, like a knife, "Stay away from my men. I mean it, Connor. They aren't toy soldiers. You could get someone killed."

"Dude! I've worked with them before. I'm not exactly new, you know."

Becker sighed. "I know. Sorry. You aren't a trained soldier. You aren't trained for command."

"He has a point," said Abby.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Jess. "I mean, do we tell?"

They all sighed, looking around quietly.

"Let's just get to the ARC first," said Abby. She tossed Jess' bag to her, and they left for the bathroom to get dressed.

Connor headed to the bedroom. A few seconds later he called out, "Black? Becker, I knew you liked it, but geez. Everything's black!"

"Black is dignified, mature," said Becker, and as Jess returned he added with a smirk, "and scary."

She laughed. They stood quietly a minute. Becker couldn't help looking her over.

"Thanks, Jess," he said.

"For what?"

"For dressing like you. I need something normal and constant right now."

Jess, in a short pink skirt, blue heels, and a green top, smiled. "You're welcome. How are you? Dumb question, sorry. I...uh, how about breakfast?"

"No thanks, Jess. I'm too upset to eat."

She nodded.

"I'm not," said Connor, walking out wearing black jeans and a red-flannel shirt.

Jess blushed. She recognized the shirt. The last time she saw it, Becker had been getting dressed, and she had ran in, desperate to make sure he was alright after the therocephalian bite. She had gotten a very nice view of his naked chest and back.

Suddenly, she felt bad for the ogling, even if he was himself then and not Connor. She shook her head, it was hurting from all the confusion.

"I want a big breakfast," Connor said, "I need my energy if I'm going to play Action Man."

There was complete silence. Abby stared at him, Jess looked at the floor, and Becker glared.

"What? You don't think I can pretend to be Becker?"

No comments.

"Thanks a lot," he said.

"I told you, this isn't a game or joke."

"And I told you. I know. You need to chill."

"Chill? Really, Connor? We're in the wrong bodies! Now is the time to not chill! Now is a perfect time to panic!"

Jess silently walked over to him, and placed a hand delicately on his shoulder. Instantly, Becker chilled.

"You aren't alone," she said. "Neither of you."

Abby smiled, and nodded. "She's right. We've got your backs."

Connor smiled.

Becker looked embarrassed. "I know," he said, then stomped off, but not before giving a short smile to Jess.

They left the flat, Connor saying, "Going to be another typical day at the ARC, I see."

They stopped for breakfast, and Connor did order a lot. Becker, ever mindful of his true body, scraped half of it off his plate.

Jess helped Becker eat the extra Connor helping. Actually, Becker didn't eat much. He was too busy, thinking.

"I don't think there's any other course of action," he said, finally. "We have to tell the others. Try to, at any rate."

Jess nodded. "I think they might believe us," she said. "Abby and Connor are acting fairly normal." She nodded toward the couple, who were kissing.

"Hey!" cried Becker. "Not with my body!"

Connor sighed. "You're a strict chaperone."

Abby giggled. "I'm sorry, Becker. I get talking to him, and see his facial expressions, and I...forget."

"Forget? Really?" asked Jess.

Abby shrugged.

Becker shook his head. "I'm getting a huge headache."

Jess passed him a bottle of pain medication. "You aren't the only one," she said, and he chuckled.

"Let's get going," said Becker. "Jess, sit between them in the car, huh?"

The couple smirked.

Finally they reached the ARC. There wasn't any trouble. They walked quietly, not saying anything to the sentries or people in the halls. There was however, a slight discussion about Connor putting on Becker's uniform.

"But if we're telling everyone, well, important everyones, then I'll go to my lab in your body, and you go do your security stuff in mine."

Becker sighed, making Connor's face look older. "Just put on the uniform, and shut up," he said, walking out.

Connor stood, staring at the black outfit, and shrugged. He'd let Becker win on the small stuff. For now.

Becker intended to stick like glue to Connor. The plan was to go straight to Lester and try to explain. At the ARC, though, plans had a habit of never going accordingly.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

851 Words

Chapter Four, Body Swap: Becker and Connor

Becker sighed, waiting for Connor. Just his bad luck, a couple of Connor's research team walked by.

"Connor!" cried one of them, an older, rotund man. He looked like a typical smart, egghead, complete with glasses and pencils in his shirt pocket.

"Uh...hi," Becker said. "Gerald?"

"Whoa, formal, Conn. So, how are the equations coming?" Gerry asked. He was a nice, jovial kind of fellow.

Becker wasn't in the mood for nice or jovial. "Fine. Thanks."

The man laughed to the second man, thinner and younger, but with the same neat, organized appearance. "Connor doesn't like to share his secrets," said Gerry.

"No," answered Becker. "I don't. See you."

Gery and younger man Kenneth, traded glances. "You OK, Conn?" asked Kenneth.

Becker sighed. He was really having trouble getting rid of them. "Fine."

"Grouchy," said Kenneth.

Gerry smiled. "I know what you need. I bet you skipped breakfast again, didn't you? I keep telling you guys it's the most important meal of the day," he said, scooping Becker into his large arms and moving him down the hall.

"No. I'm fine, really," said Becker.

He could, of course, give the man a karate chop, kick, or head butt, but that wouldn't really be right. Poor Gerry didn't know what was going on. So, Becker tried to get away through verbal means.

While Becker was dealing with Connor's pals, Connor snuck off to the armory, determined to prove that he could pass as Becker. He'd come a long way since being trapped in the Cretaceous. He could handle himself, thank you very much.

Connor tried to strut like Becker, full of confidence and a certain, 'I don't care' attitude.

"Captain, are you alright?" asked one of Abby's staff he passed on the way. "You're walking kind of...funny. Did you hurt yourself?"

Connor frowned. So much for strutting. "Fine, Janey. Thank you."

She nodded, and moved on.

Connor decided to just walk normally, and hope his Connor stride didn't give him away. It didn't, apparently. He walked into the armory, and the three men inside all smiled and nodded.

He nodded back, and went to look at guns. That's what Becker would do, pay attention to the guns. Lots of attention. He opened one of the cases, and whistled.

"Yes, sir. Got the new EMDs in," said one of the men, O'Ryan. "Nice, huh?"

Connor nodded, and smirked. It was his new design, he'd been working on for months. "Love the upgrade."

"Yeah," said the other man, Sorson, "I don't care what you say about Temple, Sir, he is one smart guy."

Connor laughed along with O'Ryan. "Wait. What do I say about Connor?"

The men chuckled, and moved off., leaving Connor wondering. He finally let it go, and trained his attention back to the EMD. He held it like it was his baby. "I want to test it," he said.

The last man in the armory said, "Don't blame you sir. Mind if I join you?"

Connor shook his head, trying to remember the man's name. "Hunn!" he exclaimed, happy he'd remembered, but the man looked surprised. "I mean, not at all Private Hunn, let's go." The two of them moved out for the firing range.

Finally, Becker got free from Connor's team, but only after 'accidentally,' kicking the larger one in the shin. He made his apologies, and made a quick escape to the locker room.

"Damn it!" he cried, seeing no Connor. He put in his comm. "Jess?"

"Yes, Connor? Sorry, Becker," she said. "This is confusing."

"Try being in Temple's body."

"No thank you. What do you need?"

"Where's Temple?"

"Oh, let me just pull up my screens and...he's not in his lab...or the canteen...or the menagerie..."

Becker chuckled. "Is he in Ops?"

"Funny, Captain. No, he isn't. He's...um...he wouldn't be so stupid as to be in one of your places, would he?"

"My places?" he asked, then paled as the meaning crept in. "He would be that dumb."

"He's not in the armory," she said.

"Good. Try the gym, maybe some of my men are whipping the tar out of him in hand to hand."

"You're mean," she said, "and no. He's not there."

Becker gulped. "Jess, try the firing range."

"He wouldn't," she said, "but just to satisfy you, I'll try...oh. He's there, with the new EMD."

"Great. That idiot!"

"At least, it's non-lethal."

"Is anyone else there?"

"Um...yeah. A full house, eight other guys."

"Nice. They're goes my crack shot reputation."

"Captain Becker! I'm surprised at you. I didn't think you cared about how others saw you."

"I don't, as long as they fear and marvel at me."

Jess giggled.

"Keep doing that, Jess."

"What?"

"Giggle, maybe it will keep me calm and I won't kill Connor Temple. Damn it. He's in my body. I can't kill him."

"Don't worry, Becker. He's doing really well, bull's eyes on all his shots."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You underestimate him, you know."

Becker just groaned. He finally reached the shooting range door, just as Jess said, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?"

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

531 Words, short again. Sorry.

Chapter Five, Body Swap: Becker and Connor

Becker pulled open the door and ran down the steps. He found 'Becker' leaning over one of his men, saying, "I'm so sorry. I really am."

He pulled Connor to his feet. "What did you do?"

"Well, it's not my fault. Not totally. I was admiring the new design, and I kind of ….."

"Waved it around," said a Sargent, trying not to laugh.

The other men snickered, and smirked. Becker, in Connor's body, tried not to hurt him. Much.

"Ow, Beck...Connor, you're gripping me kind of tight. Ow," whined Connor, as Becker held onto him a little roughly.

"Are you alright, Hunn?" asked Becker to the man lying on the floor.

"Yes, Mr. Temple, thank you. I'm just a little..."

"Dizzy, with ringing in your ears," said Becker, "and stabs of pain through your whole body. I know. Take some time private."

The private looked at Becker, who appeared to him as Connor. The others looked at the Becker and Connor strangely too.

Becker saw the looks, and nudged Connor. "Right. Private, take a few minutes to...recover. Those are my orders, as I am the boss."

Becker rolled Connor's eyes, and pushed him toward the door. "Excuse us, gentleman," he said, pushing Connor out.

"Sorry, again, private Hunn!" called Connor, as Becker pushed him.

"That will teach him to play with your inventions, Connor," joked the Sargent to 'Connor.'

Becker turned, making a deadly glare at the him. "He doesn't know," reminded Jess in his ear. "No fair to maim or torture him when he is unaware who you really are."

"How about I just make him scrub the toilets? Connor too," asked Becker.

"The Sargent, no. Connor, yes," she replied.

"Thanks, Jess," said Connor, "and I'd just like to point out, that not one of your men figured out I'm not you, and I shot all the marks dead center."

"Yeah, you're last shot was so dead center, Private Hunn will be marveling at your aim for days," commented Becker.

Jess giggled.

"That was an accident."

Abby met them in Ops. She slapped Connor in the back of the head, Becker' s head. "Are you demented? Why did you try to pretend your Becker?"

"I...It was an experiment, Abby!"

"It was stupid," she said.

"Thank you, Abigail," agreed Becker. "So, are we ready for this?" He nodded toward Lester's office.

"Now or never," said Connor. "Never?"

Abby smiled. "I'll hold your hand," she said, taking Becker's hand. She walked him up to Lester's office, getting looks from OPs techs.

"The sooner we get this fixed, the better," said Becker. "I'm going to get a reputation."

Jess smiled, and walked up to him, kissing his cheek. "I'll join you, how's that?"

Becker laughed, but he looked around, and saw the looks. "Yeah, I don't think you want to join me, Jess."

She smiled, looking at Connor's face. With the steady, firm gaze, smirks and eyebrow raise, he did look like Becker. It was still weird, though. "I'll take my chances," she said.

He smiled, and took her hand. They walked up to Lester's office.

Just as the alarms sounded.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

937 Words, this chapter

Chapter Six, Body Swap: Becker and Connor

Jess was giving out information on the incursion.

"Right, let's go," said Matt. He ran to the lift, with Emily behind. Only Emily.

He turned around to see Becker, Connor, Abby and Jess all staring at him. The first three didn't make any move to follow.

"Come on!" he yelled.

Becker and Connor looked at each other. Then, Becker, in Connor's body, grabbed two black boxes, tossing one to Becker's body.

"You can't," whispered Jess.

"I can do my job," he said. He turned to Connor, "You?"

Connor nodded. They ran to the lift. Inside, they had a very strange conversation with Matt and Emily.

"What?" asked Matt in disbelief. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Yes," said Becker, "and we're the punch lines. Look, I asked you once if you trusted me, remember? You said you did, with your life."

Matt stared at Connor's face. He then looked to Becker.

"That's about the biggest compliment you could give Action Man," said Connor.

Matt sighed, and shook his head. "How..."

Becker shook his head while Connor said, "Don't know."

Emily looked at each man, confused. "I do not understand."

"We don't either. Just, talk to Connor's body if you want me, and my body for him," said Becker.

Matt shook his head. "This isn't good."

"No," said Abby.

"I'm putting Lt. Turner in command for now," Matt said, exiting the lift, and making way through the parking lot.

Connor's body walked briskly after him, his mouth snarling, "The hell you are, Anderson! I'm in command. I order my men, not you!"

Emily raised her eyebrow. "He does not sound like Connor. He sounds like the Captain."

"I am the Captain," said Connor's body.

Connor, inside Becker, laughed showing more emotion than either Matt or Emily had seen on Becker.

They were still bickering over who would do what, as Matt drove to the site.

"Look," said the Irishman, "we need the men to absolutely trust you. Seconds count. You don't want anyone hurt."

Becker growled. He sat, silently fuming. "Jess," he asked softly into his com. "What do you think?"

Jess bit her lip. "We all know you're capable, and under normal circumstances, your soldiers follow you without question, but..."

"It's not a normal situation," said Becker.

"No."

Becker sighed. "Fine, Anderson. Turner's in charge, for now."

Matt smiled. He whispered, "Good job, Jess."

"Be careful," she said. "All of you. Please."

"We will," said Connor's voice.

Jess shook her head. She'd never get used to hearing Connor instead of Becker's sexy, deep tone.

Once at the location, a fast food restaurant, they all jumped out. Matt briefly relaying to Turner that he was in command.

"Sir?" he asked Becker.

Connor, in Becker's body, shrugged. "I've been...temporarily relieved."

Connor's body growled. It then said, ""I'm going with you."

Turner looked confused. "You are, Mr. Temple?" He looked again to Becker, for some explanation or order.

Matt grabbed him, turning the lieutenant to him. "Focus," he said. "Do your job."

"You don't have to tell him that!" yelled Connor's voice, already heading into the building.

"Uh...no, Sir, Mr. Anderson. You don't," said Turner, glancing at Becker (his body) as he signaled his men to follow after Connor, (or so they all thought.)

Matt smiled, leading the rest into the restaurant.

"American burgers," said Matt. "Gross."

"I like them," said Connor. It was Becker's mouth that said it, getting strange looks from his men.

"Only if they're burned over open flame," said Becker.

Turner looked at Becker. "That's how the Captain likes them, or so I thought. Are you two," he said, gesturing to Connor and Becker, "OK?"

Connor and Becker, and Matt all exchanged looks.

"No," said Becker in Connor's body, "and I'll explain it all later. Follow Anderson's orders, for now."

Turner looked at Connor Temple, and back to his Captain, who just nodded. "Fine," he said with a strange look.

Abby and Emily had scouted ahead, moving into the kitchen. "Anomaly's in here," she called.

"Connor, close it," said Matt.

To the surprise of the soldiers, Becker moved off with the closing device.

"Focus," said Becker, softly to the men. "I know we're acting strange, but focus on the job."

The men nodded, naturally taking his direction. He motioned them to check out the corners of the dining room, and under tables. Matt smiled, as the men easily fell in behind 'Becker/Connor.'

Jess saw from the monitors, and said, "Some people are just natural leaders."

Becker laughed. "No sign of any creature. Turner?"

"Negative."

"Hunn?"

"No...Sir."

"Maybe they moved off," said Abby, as the others joined them in the kitchen.

"No. The witnesses reported the sighting, and the police sealed the building. It's in there," said Jess.

"Where?" asked Connor.

"Restrooms?" asked Matt.

Emily nodded, and led back to the far corner.

"Abs, Emily, you take the girls' room," said Connor, "I've invaded enough privacy for today." He looked at his own body and winked.

Becker laughed. "True. I don't need to cross any other boundaries either."

Emily nodded to Abby, who kicked in the door, while she covered her. One by one, they checked the stalls. Nothing.

Becker, using Connor's leg, kicked in the door to the men's room, and immediately regretted it. "Ow! Damn, Connor! Don't you ever stretch?"

Becker grabbed Connor's leg in pain, but quickly sucked it up. Connor shrugged, but kept his EMD aimed and ready, moving ahead of Becker. Cautiously, he entered the room...but didn't get far.

"Yeah. We have a creature in here, all right," he said.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Research for the creature was taken from online. I may not have gotten the description totally right. I'm not an expert. Also, sorry Connor fans, I wanted to make Becker slightly more macho...

707 Words, Sorry, having trouble deciding where the chapter breaks should go.

Chapter Seven, Body Swap: Becker and Connor

The others peered inside to see a huge, 6 foot long, very fat, salamander like thing, squatting in the corner, under one of the sinks.

"The good news," said Connor, "is it's diadectes, one of the first amphibians. It's a vegetarian, and not hostile."

"The bad news?" asked Becker.

"It's over 200 pounds, and packed in tight."

"Let's just blast the thing and pull," said Becker.

Abby laughed. "That is definitely a Becker statement," she said.

He smiled. "Good plan, right?"

"I like it, sir," said Turner, still looking at him slightly strangely but smiling. Something was different but comforting about Temple today.

Before they could do anything, the 200 pound slug suddenly hissed and flopped toward them.

"Whoa!" screamed Connor, quickly EMDing it.

The creature's bulk kept moving, it's tail flopping towards Private Hunn.

"Hunn! Watch the tail!" screamed Becker, moving with lightning speed, even in a different body, pulling the private out of the way.

The creature finally stopped its movement, plopping against the wall, unmoving.

"Thanks," said the private.

"No problem," said Becker. "Everyone else OK?"

They nodded.

"Incursion over?" asked Becker into his comm.

"I think so," said Jess.

"Wait, what's that sound?" asked Abby.

It was a kind of sliding, slurping noise.

Becker walked toward the sound, inside the last stall, just as he reached the door, it popped open, and another long slug-salamander thing flopped out.

"Whoa!" cried Becker, jumping up, flipping over the thing, landing on the toilet, straddling the sides, and shooting it from where he stood, atop the toilet seat.

He looked up, and saw all the humans staring at him.

"Temple?" asked Lt. Turner.

Becker shrugged and smiled.

"Come on," said Matt, "let's get these two through the anomaly. That is, if you're done performing, 'Connor?'

Becker laughed. "Yeah."

Connor mumbled, "How come he works my body better than I do?"

Becker, out of breath asked, "Now is the incursion over, Jess?"

Jess giggled in his ear. "Yes, unfortunately. I was enjoying the show, Captain."

He smiled.

They dragged the amphibians to the kitchen and pushed them through, and closed the anomaly.

Becker and Connor turned to see the soldiers staring at them.

"What's going on with you two?" asked Turner.

"Yeah you're acting...odd," said the private timidly.

Becker looked at Connor. "Go ahead, this is your territory, Connor."

"Excuse me, Sir, did you just call him, Connor?" asked Turner.

Becker and Connor laughed, then filled the soldiers in.

At first, they all looked doubtful, then Turner smiled. "I thought Connor was acting awful macho."

Connor smiled. "Macho's not really my thing."

Hunn looked at Becker's body oddly. "You're not the Captain?"

Connor shook Becker's head.

"So...it was Connor who shot me, in the firing range?" asked Hunn.

Becker smiled widely. "Yep."

"That makes a little more sense," said Hunn.

The other soldiers laughed and nodded.

"It explains a lot," said Turner, laughing.

Connor shrugged. "Let me point out, that I still hit my mark."

The soldiers all laughed. "Sounds like Temple," said another soldier.

"Are you...stuck this way?" asked the private.

The men cringed.

"We don't know," said Matt. "We'll do everything we can to fix this."

The soldiers all nodded.

Turner looked at Connor, now knowing he was actually his superior officer, and said, "I'll follow you sir, whatever body you're in."

The others nodded.

"Thank you," said Becker, giving Connor's head a slight nod.

"Still, it's probably for the best you're wearing Temple's body and not Miss Maitland or Miss Merchant," added Turner with a wink.

Becker groaned. "Don't even suggest that. Ew."

Abby made a face, while Emily just raised her eyebrow.

"Definitely, ew," said Connor.

Matt shook his head, chuckling.

Turner laughed. " I guess, I'm no longer in command?"

"No," said Connor's mouth, with a very Becker-like smirk.

Matt laughed. "Let's go back to the ARC. We have other...business."

The two body swappers smiled.

"Do we ever," said Connor.

"Jess, we're coming in," Becker said.

"Good. I knew you'd be brilliant," she said.

"Even in this body, huh?" he asked.

"Stop putting my flesh and bones down!" cried Connor. "I like them!"

Everyone laughed as they walked to the trucks.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

606 Words, this chapter. Short again. Sorry the chapters are varying in length. I just write until I feel its time to break. Need to work on chapter breaks.

Chapter Eight, Body Swap: Becker and Connor

The team returned, and went in to Lester's office.

Lester looked up. "Well?"

Matt looked at Becker and Connor, they nodded.

"We're here to...report."

"And?"

"The mission went well," said Matt. "Anomaly closed, creatures returned, no injuries, and not even any damage."

"Excellent," said Lester. "Thank you. It's nice of you to inform me when all goes well, and not just when there's a crisis." He smiled and returned to work.

The team didn't leave.

Lester looked up again, "Well? You're dismissed."

Matt frowned. "Actually, there is a crisis."

Lester frowned. "I knew it. You just can't spread joy, can you Anderson? What is it?"

"Well..."

"Damn it Anderson! I'm a busy man, get on with it!"

"Connor, why don't you start?"

Lester rolled his eyes, just as Becker's mouth opened.

"You see, Lester..."

"He said, 'Connor,' Captain."

"I know," said Connor, with Becker's voice. "I'm Connor."

"And I'm Becker," said Connor.

Lester threw down his pen. "I don't have time for idiotic little skits!"

"It's not a skit, Lester. I'm Connor. I lived with you for a while because you discovered me living in the ARC. You've banned me from all your properties, and even some of the company houses."

Lester stared at Becker's body.

"I'm Becker, and to prove it," said Connor's mouth, "I'll repeat something we'd both sworn to forget. After Sara died, you...held me, in your arms, while we both cried."

Lester stood, dumbstruck.

"That's so sad," whispered Jess, holding Connor's hand. "You never told me that."

"He didn't tell anyone that," answered Lester. "Neither have I."

He looked at both men. "You're serious?"

Becker and Connor nodded in unison.

Lester sighed. "I just stocked up on pain killers too," he said, pouring too many in his hand. "Order more, Parker."

Jess smiled, and shook her head. "You're going to overdose."

He swallowed the pills. "No such luck. So, what do we do?" He looked at Connor's body.

"Don't look at me, I'm just a soldier."

Lester rubbed his temples, and sighed. "Connor, wherever you are, what do we do?"

Becker's voice answered, "I dunno."

Lester continued to massage his brow, and leaned back in his chair. "Does any one know?"

Several voices all said, "No."

"This started this morning, right?" asked Matt.

"Very early," said Becker, beginning to feel the stress of not getting any sleep.

"Then let's go back over yesterday," said Matt. "Every tiny detail."

"Good, excellent," said Lester. "Not here, though. Get out."

The others assembled in Ops, talking over the previous day's events. Jess popped into Lester's office to put a cold washcloth on his head, getting a "Lord bless you," from him.

"So nothing out of the ordinary," said Matt.

"Except creatures and anomalies," said Connor.

"There was something odd about the anomaly. The last one, just before we retired for the evening," said Emily. "Do you remember, Captain? You stated that it behaved strangely."

Becker nodded. "It had different lights, not the usual yellow glow."

"That's right," said Connor, "and it shook a little."

"I felt slightly dizzy, now that I think about it," said Becker. "It didn't last long though, and it wasn't severe enough to mention. I even forgot til now."

"Now that you mention it, I felt dizzy too," said Connor.

"But, you weren't the only two at that anomaly," said Jess. "Matt was there too."

"I didn't notice anything," said Matt.

"It didn't last long," said Connor. "It faded on its own, and quickly."

"Just enough to switch us?" asked Becker.

Connor shrugged. "It's as good a guess as any."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: 1013 Words, this Chapter.

Chapter Nine, Body Swap: Becker and Connor

Becker yawned. "Sorry. The switch came early this morning."

"Very early," said Connor, also yawning. "Great, now you've got me doing it."

"Why don't you two lay down for a couple of hours," suggested Matt.

They both started to protest, but Jess promised to alert them if anything happened. So, they each laid down in a spare guest room.

Abby tiptoed in on Connor, curling up beside him. It was strange lying next to Becker's body. She sighed. What if they couldn't switch back? How would that work? And Jess, was her crush on Becker simply going to go away?

She tried to hush her thoughts, and scooted closer to him.

"Abby?"

"Yes, it's me."

He rolled over, and smiled. She smiled back, trying not to flinch. It was a bit of a shock, to see Becker's eyes and smile, even if she knew it was coming.

"Should you be in here?"

"Probably not," said Abby. She frowned.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"No, you'll think of something. You have to. I'm marrying Connor Temple, mind, soul, and body."

He laughed. "What if I can't, change us back, I mean.?"

"You will," she said, praying her fear didn't show through.

"We could make it work, couldn't we?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Could we? There's all our families to consider, including Becker's. Not to mention Jess."

"I wouldn't worry about Jess," said Connor, laughing.

"Why?"

"You haven't noticed? She's still looking at him the same way," he said. "Her eyes still drift to him when the room is full. Yeah, I'm not worried about Jess. I think she's come to the same conclusion I have."

"What's that?"

Connor smiled. "That this is just skin," he said, indicating his body. "I'm in here," he said, pointing to his head and heart.

"You forgot a place," she said, pointing to her heart. "You're in here too."

He smiled, and kissed her. They lay together for a while, til Connor fell asleep. Abby held onto him. She realized that he breathed the same, and had the same habit of hogging the bed. He was still Connor.

Yes, they could make it work. It would just be an awful mess.

Jess saw on the monitors that he left the room. She sighed, asked a tech to cover the ADD, and headed off to wrangle one rogue security chief, who was currently in the body of the science chief.

She caught him on the way to the armory. "Going somewhere?"

Becker sighed. "You're like the eye of God, you know that?"

She giggled, and took his arm. "Come on..."

"I can't sleep, Jess. I can't."

"Fine. If you aren't sleeping, you're eating. Even if I have to feed you."

Becker raised Connor's eyebrow. "Is that a threat or incentive, Jess?"

She giggled. "You're still funny, I see."

She dragged him through the canteen line, not leaving him for a second. She then pulled him to a table and placed the chicken sandwich and tea in front of him. "Eat. If you're very good, I might share my chocolate with you."

He laughed. "Now you're bribing me."

She smiled.

He took a few bites, and found out that he was hungry, and finished it quickly.

"Good boy!" said Jess, offering him part of her chocolate bar.

He nibbled on it, thoughtfully. "What if we can't fix it," said Becker. "What if I'm stuck in Connor's body?"

Jess sighed. "Then, I guess, Connor Temple will become really fit, and head of security, and Becker will be a science geek." She smiled. "Just kidding. Your men have already accepted you."

"I know. How do we explain this to our families? What about all our past records? This is going to be a legal mess, me suddenly looking like Connor and vice versa. Do I even still own my flat?'

Jess frowned. "I hadn't thought about all that. It will be a bit of a headache, but we'll get through it. Lester loves mucking with other government agencies." She winked at him.

He laughed. "OK, so that will be a bright spot, driving Lester nuts."

She nodded.

"What about my rank, Jess?"

"Oh, I'll just call up the military and ask them to transfer the captain-thingy to Connor Temple."

"Captain-thingy?"

She nodded, and smiled, taking his hand. "It would probably be easier to just change your names, legally."

He sighed. "I want my body back, Jess. It's mine. I've spent a lifetime working on it, working on who I am. I want to be me, Jess."

She grabbed his chin, and pulled it to her. "You are you, Becker. Even in that body. You commanded that mission today. Even though they had no idea what was going on, your men followed you."

He sat quietly listening. Then he said, "Jess, um...I don't know how to ask this."

"Just go on, out with it."

He sighed. "I...you...you seemed to like me...before...I mean..." he sighed again. Closing his eyes, he blurted out, "If I look like Connor forever, will you still..."

"Fancy you?" she finished for him.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. He smiled, a little shyly. "Yeah."

She smiled pleasantly. "I never wanted you just for your body. Besides, Connor's not bad looking..."

He raised his eyebrow, and she giggled. "Becker, I fancy you right now."

"Really? Wait, are saying that you're attracted to Connor?"

"No! You aren't really him. Are you?"

He smiled. "No."

"It's you I fancy Captain Becker, wherever you are."

"Well, I don't think I want to make a habit of swapping bodies."

She giggled. "No, but it doesn't really matter to me, what body you're in. It's you, Becker. You."

They leaned into each other, and slowly, kissed. He smiled, running his fingers over her cheeks.

"We shouldn't have done that," he said. "What if I do get my body back, and you like Connor's kisses more?"

She giggled. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"Better not be," he said, kissing her again.

End of Chapter NIne


	10. Chapter 10

924 Words, this chapter. I know there isn't much explanation for how they were swapped. The conclusion won't be much better.

Chapter Ten, Body Swap: Becker and Connor

Connor and Abby ate a small supper in the guest room.

"Thanks, Abby," he said, "For arranging this."

She smiled. "I just wanted some alone time."

"To get used to this face?" he asked, making weird faces.

She giggled. "Becker's never looked better."

He laughed.

They sat quietly.

"Everything will be OK," she said.

"It will. I appreciate that this is hard on you, Abby."

"Not nearly as hard as losing you completely, would be, Connor. I love you," she said.

He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her.

"Becker's not going to like this," she said.

"I don't care," he said, kissing her again. He really wanted to go further, but knew that Becker's concerns were justified. If Abby was going to have his child, it was really going to be his. "I should get...going."

She nodded. "I know."

He got up, and crossed to the door. Then he smiled that goofy, Connor smile. "One miracle cure, coming up."

Connor worked well into the evening, analyzing the data from the last anomaly before they switched. He watched every video feed Jess could find. It had been inside a bank, so they were lucky, there were several CCTV, and security feeds. He still didn't have an answer though.

Becker wandered in. "How's it going?"

"Still don't have a clue, how's that for an answer?"

Becker nodded. "Don't work too hard. You don't want to over tire yourself."

Connor looked at him, and gave him a Becker eye-raise. "Is that still you in there, Becker? Shouldn't you be hounding me for an answer, and demanding that I 'fix it?"

Then he heard giggling outside the door.

Becker answered, "She won't let me."

Jess poked her head in. "Hi," she said.

Connor looked at Becker. "Oh," he said, smirking.

"Shut up," said Becker.

"We're calling it a day," said Jess. "You should too. You're as tired as we are."

"I'm OK. Can't sleep when a problem is nagging me. I think this qualifies as a problem."

Becker snorted. "Does it. Look, you should crash at my flat tonight. You can have the sofa."

Connor nodded. "I will, if I leave, that is."

Jess frowned. "You guys, you're so..."

"Driven?" asked Connor.

"Devoted?" asked Becker.

"Stupid!" she cried, and walked off. Becker chuckled, and followed her.

Connor stayed late into the night, Abby curling up on the floor of his lab finally. He worked, and thought, and cursed. No answers came.

He looked over at the small, gorgeous lump on the floor. He sighed. He walked over, crouching next to her. "Abby," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go home, go to bed."

She smiled. "I'd like to, but Becker would kill us both, and bury our bodies."

He laughed. "I didn't actually mean...I meant sleep, at different places, you at the flat, and me at Becker's."

"Oh. Let's."

Connor dropped her off.

They tiptoed in, but didn't need to. Jess was watching telly.

"Can't sleep?" asked Abby.

Jess shook her head, and stuffed ice cream into her face.

"Conn, you should pack a few more clothes for Becker to wear," said Abby.

"And be nice," said Jess. "Pick black."

Connor rolled his eyes, and went to pack a bag. He started to giggle.

"What?" asked Abby.

"Nothing," he said, stuffing a glow in the dark, alien face t-shirt into the bag.

Abby kissed him long and slowly. "Call me when you get there."

He nodded. "I hope this doesn't last much longer. I really miss you."

"Me too," she said.

He told Jess goodnight, and left for Becker's.

Connor walked in to Becker's flat. He was still up too, watching telly from a chair. Connor looked at the couch and smiled.

"What?" asked Becker.

"You made it up for me," he said. The couch was lined with clean sheets, a few blankets and a pillow.

"So?"

Connor smirked. "Nothing. Jess is a good influence, that's all."

Becker frowned, turned off the telly, and went to his room, muttering. He grumbled "Night."

"Night," said Connor. He called Abby, then laid down and fell right to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Becker was awoken by shouts of "Eureka!"

"What? Temple!" he cried, jumping from his bed. Connor met him at the door.

"I've got it!" he cried. "I know how to turn us back."

Becker's mouth dropped open. "Then do it!"

"I need the ADD, my prototype anomaly creator, which may or may not work, and my new brilliant EMD."

"Good, let's go."

''Wait, we have to call the girls," said Connor.

"No. Don't. Let's wait to see if it works."

Connor nodded. "Right."

They dressed quickly and sped to the ARC.

Becker paced nervously as Connor worked. Finally, he was ready.

"So, I'm going to create an anomaly. We want it as close in readings to the one we experienced before the switch."

"Which is why we need the ADD," said Becker.

They were standing in Ops, with one lone tech, looking nervously at them, but monitoring the ADD for other activity.

"Then, you shoot the new EMD into it."

"Why?"

"To try to mimic the seismic activity we felt with the anomaly," he said like it was obvious.

"Fine. I hope this is one of those brilliant moments of yours, and not the other kind."

Connor frowned. "I'll ignore that." He started the prototype, and a small anomaly appeared. "Now!"

Becker fired, and there was a shock, flash of light, and a jolt.

Becker and Connor collapsed onto the floor.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

655 Words, this chapter.

Chapter Eleven, Conclusion

What the boys hadn't known, was Jess had left instructions with the sentries to call her if they saw Becker or Connor. So, the girls knew they were at the ARC, and sped there as fast as they could.

They arrived to the sound of the late night ADD tech calling medics to Ops.

"Oh, no," said Jess, running along with Abby.

They ran into Ops, finding Becker and Connor lying on the floor, both unconscious. Abby ran to Connor, that is Becker's body, and Jess to Connor's body, or Becker..

"Becker?" she asked, terrified. "Becker!"

She was beginning to tear up when the medics arrived. She stayed at his side until they began to pull her away. She cried once more, "Becker!"

Finally, Connor's eyes opened.

"Oh, thank God!" she cried, shaking the medics free, and hugging him. She pulled him to sit-up position, and moved in for a kiss.

Connor pulled back. "Jess...uh, What are you doing? I'm Connor, remember?"

She looked at him, then over to Abby and Becker's body. Becker was still out, Abby held his hand, and medics check him.

"Becker?" she whispered. She walked over, and sat beside him. "Becker?" she asked.

His eyes fluttered open. "Jess?" asked Becker's lips.

Jess smiled, tears flowing. "What's your first name?"

He smiled. "Not telling you. Anyway, you read my file, didn't you?"

She threw her arms around him. "You're back! Abby, they're back!"

Abby looked to Connor. "Man, I've never been so glad to see Action Man," he said with a smile.

Abby ran over and belly-flopped onto him. Connor laughed, kissing her passionately.

Becker sat up, and reached out to pull Jess closer. "Moment of truth," he said, kissing her.

They kissed a long time, and Jess reluctantly let go. "Stupid need for oxygen," she said through gasps.

"Well?" he asked. "Will you be going to Connor for kisses?"

She laughed. "I'm sorry, Captain, but honestly, I can't tell the difference."

He raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She giggled more. "I guess it's not the lips that count, but technique."

He laughed too, and kissed her fiercely. Gasping for breath, he asked, "So we're good?"

She kissed his cheek. "Very good, but I'm not ready to stop."

He chuckled, and took her lips back.

Meanwhile, the medics all chuckled, and went back to medical, thinking if there was a problem, the kissers knew where to find them.

"So, I guess we can finally go to bed," said Connor, winking.

Abby blushed, and laughed. "Yeah. Let's go. Quickly."

They took off, ignoring Becker's advice that they should get checked out.

"I'm sure you're fine, but if you want to go to medical," said Jess, "I'll go with you."

He smiled. "I was just being cautious. I'm sure we're fine, too."

"Well, I'm not bloody sure," said Matt, pushing Connor back into Ops. "Everyone gets checked out. Everyone."

"Uh...Matt? What are you doing here?"

"Actually, Miss Parker, he isn't here, yet. Anderson is on the way."

Jess, Becker, Abby, and Connor all exchanged worried, shocked looks.

"Matt, did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" asked Connor.

"No, Temple I did not. I am not Matt. I am your director," said Matt's lips.

"I can attest to that," said Emily, coming in behind him. "It was rather embarrassing, waking up next to him."

"What kind of an animal sleeps in the buff?" asked Lester. "Buy him pajamas, Miss Merchant, that is an order."

"I have. He hates them."

Abby shook her head. She looked at Matt, and said, "Wait. Are you saying that you're..."

"Not Matt," said Emily.

Lester strolled in, wearing a jogging suit. "I'm Matt."

"What?"

"Oh, no!" cried Becker, covering his face in his hands.

"Not again," whined Jess.

"What the devil do have me wearing, Anderson?"

The End-Sort of, there's another story on the way, Body Swap: Matt and Lester


End file.
